


Open Heart Magically

by RoseEssence



Category: Ethan Ramsey - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bound to break, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Gen, Love Triangles, Royal Parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Sometimes you idolize a person... sometimes you get to meet your idols... sometimes your idol become your mentor... sometimes that mentor starts becoming much more than mentor... sometimes your heart felt something deep for your mentor... sometimes relationship changes and fire lit in hearts... sometimes despite the depth of emotions and bright light of that fire... two hearts couldn’t meet...
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Harper Emery/Ethan Ramsey, Kyra/Main Character, Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vanirs are people who live in Vanaheim.  
> For those who didn't know about Vanaheim. Think it as a place where king rules and it's a magical place. It is another planet with advanced technologies and magical spells...  
> People who know about Vanaheim would have much more clarity...

Casey was lying in bed. Her body covered only with a sheet. Her hands under her head as she is in deep thoughts...

_Sometimes you idolize a person... sometimes you get to meet your idols... sometimes your idol become your mentor... sometimes that mentor starts becoming much more than mentor... sometimes your heart felt something deep for your mentor... sometimes relationship changes and fire lit in hearts... sometimes despite the depth of emotions and bright light of that fire... two hearts couldn’t meet..._

Casey turned on one side to look the man laying beside her. Such a beauty. They have each other in their hearts but maybe they are not meant to be...

Few months ago~

Mostly nobles are gifted with such abilities. The reason that Casey is blessed with such magic raised suspicions. She is from lower class family, the fact that she is a sorcerer made his mother hate her. She can’t remember the last memory of her father all she knew is that he is dead.

In her teens, Casey accidentally bloomed flowers in a valley once. And then so many unintentional things happen which confirmed that this lowborn has magical abilities. As she grew up, one of her friends, Bryce, gave her a book of a Healer. A famous healer, Ethan Ramsay. She read and re-read the book until she remembered each and every word by heart. She tried some of the spells written in it. Initially, it was healing small cuts but then with practice and passage of time she started healing bigger wounds.

With this experience and curiosity and interest she saw a dream... that dream grew with her age. And today, her dream has come true as she took a step in Edenbrook, Vanaheim’s most elite medical institution. One of the reasons she put all efforts to join Edenbrook is her idol, Healer Ethan Ramsey.

She can see many young healers around her, everyone’s clothes are the visual image of their high status. As she felt a contraction in her heart because of inferiority complex, a scream erupted at the end of the corridor where is was standing.

She rushed towards the direction of that scream where a circle of crowd is forming fast. She saw a man choking and can’t breathe properly clenching his throat. A women near him was calling a Healer.

Casey asked “what happened to him?”

Everyone ignored her as she is nothing and woman started called Healer again. Casey examined his symptoms and asked him, “My Lord, Is something choking your throat?”

He nodded. When Casey saw no Healer is available she ignored everyone and decided to give him a traditional treatment. She doesn’t know the magical treatment so she instructed him to stand bowing a little forward.

Everyone was stopping her, afraid that she is not experienced healer. But she stood behind him and pressed him stomach with her fist and slapped his back repeatedly. Finally, despite everyone’s disbelief and lack of faith in her, the choking thing dislodged from his mouth and he started breathing.

A Healer came and check the man. She gave impressed look to Casey. “Who are you? Are you new healer?”. Though her appearance was telling all about her. No gold at all on her was displaying her status but the older healer was too generous to point anything out.

No one noticed another pair of eyes watching Casey with interest...

~

Ethan watched a woman giving Lord Rafael heimlich maneuver in traditional way. He wouldn't admit it but he is impressed. Most of the Vanirs have forgotten traditional treatments and only run to healers to get treated magically. This very person seems different.  
Her appearance was saying that she is not from noble family but the fact that she is in Edenbrook means she has magical ability and she wants to use it in medicine. There is so much about this woman that is different but Ethan didn't want to think about her.

He went to his office and saw a woman on his office's door. The very woman who Ethan don't want to think off.

_What does she need from me?_

Ethan doesn't have unlimited patience. He just doesn't like to handle useless questions and baseless curiosities.

He moved towards his door when he realized that woman was checking her appearance in his glass door. His mind started flying again , thinking about her appearance. She is like a fire. Her hairs are long, thick and wavy and her skin is brown like any other Vanir. It's her hairs colour that makes her look not so vanir... ginger-brown.

The woman turned to look Ethan's standing behind her. She looked terrified. Ethan composed his face with his usual frown and walked past her to enter his office almost startling her.

~

Princess Harper met all new healers in a big hall and gave them a motivational speech.

_Damn she is so inspiring and beautiful and intimidating all at the same time._

“Who is she?” Casey mumbled to herself because no one actually talked to her yet.

“Do you live in woods? You don’t know the princess?” one of the fellow young healer said.

“Yes, I... well, umm... I’ve never seen a Princess. Is she elder one” 

“Yes, like younger one ever showed interest in medicine” she rolled her eyes.

Just then Bryce showed up from crowd and smiled to Casey. Ever since Casey stepped in adulthood, her mother stopped her from meeting any noble or high born. She never expected that after years of ignoring her childhood best friend he will meet her or even greet her like this.

She gulped uneasily, but passed a smile to him. He spoke leaning close to her. “I can’t wait to learn more from Princess. I feel like I can do anything”.

“Shhh... can you please shut your mouths? I’m trying to listen” the same young healer called Jackie said.

“You’ve been entrusted with a sacred duty: the care and wellbeing of every man, woman and child who enters Edenbrook. Are you ready?” Princess kept her voice loud and head high.

Casey’s eyes met a young woman's eyes, giving her a smile. She doesn’t smile back. She stood still while all others clapped when Harper took a pause.  
“You’ll be meeting your teachers or you can say senior healers soon. Please find the teaching room. Good luck, healers" Harper ended and crowd dispersed.

All the young healers were making each other acquaintances and everyone seemed to know each other. Casey was standing among them like an odd one out. She looked at everyone with innocent eyes and most of them ignored her.

One of the healers came to her with a welcoming smile. “Hello, I am Sienna Trinh. And you are?”

“Casey... Casey Valentine. Nice to meet you" she smiled. At last a friendly face.

“We should stick together. I’ve heard healers are quite intimidating that most of the new healers quit. We should give all support to each other if we want to stay here. So friends?” she presented her hand to shake.

Casey felt very unsettling feeling. How can someone be so nice to others? But she shook her hand.

Next they found the room where healers going to teach them. Healer Ines Delarosa came and introduced herself. Soon she started explaining how to make a proper potion for bruises. Delarosa took them for tour to medical garden where she told them about the herbs which they are going to use in making potion.

A young healer fell on a sharp gardening equipment. Casey saw her and reached her first there was cut on her belly. Casey immediately sat beside her and concentrated on the casualty’s wound and was about to start healing spell. Ines came running when she got information about wounded young healer. She was about to stop Casey because the wound is very big to be healed by a young healer without practice but a senior healer, Ethan Ramsey, came by and stopped Ines.

He wanted to see what this young healer could do or he wanted to give punishment to this young healer for her overconfidence.

Casey casted a spell that she learnt from reading Ramsey's book. She put all her energy to heal the casuality. The senior healer knew that toll of this spell on one's body would be heavy without practice. When he saw nothing is happening he decided to take matter in his hands but just when he kneeled beside her, a light started forming in the wound and few minutes later the wound healed.

Everyone applauded that action even Ines was happy. Ethan, on the other hand, watched Casey intensely reflecting thousands of mixed emotions. But then he was just searching... for something to happen. Just then Casey's eyes blurred and she fell unconscious.

~

Casey was moving her head and taking shuddered breathes. Soon she started wiping but she was still unconscious.

It was Ethan's night shift, so when he noticed something worrisome about Casey's condition he went near her bed and checked her. Clearly she was having a nightmare.

Princess Harper did her best to check that Casey's mind is unaffected by usage of such a intense spell. She said everything's alright. But Casey is still unconscious.

Ethan felt like caressing her head maybe just to sooth her if it could help her end that nightmare.

_She is actually beautiful. Why she is reminding me of fire? May be because of her locks._

Casey shifted on bed and held Ethan's hand in her and hugged his arm tightly. His first instinct was to pull his arm but when he saw a peaceful calmness settled on the girl's face his heart stopped him. He sat on her pillow side and waited for her to leave his arm...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any type of discrimination is not promoted by me. It's just a story for fun... I believe in equality.  
> Warning: It contains discriminating factors.

_I have never been an admirer of fire. I hate that element from the day it consumed my mother and her life. Poets like fire. They personified it, it's a symbol of light... dancing fire, raging fire, hungry fire... but I never used fire even in my chambers. I use magical light no matter how cold my bed and my chambers feels. It's just from the day I saw that girl, I found her different. She is just like a fire because of her burning bright red hairs. And I want to know this fire..._

_~_

Every Royal employee must know how to handle atleast one weapon whether it's sword, arrow and bow or spare. Only some with high nobel blood have enough magic to use it in fighting.

Lord Aveiro was always a gentleman never seemed out of character. Some people says he is shy. He took glances of a girl in his new batch. The girl who saved him from choking the other day. He wanted to thank her but her always makes him speechless.

Lord Rafael took the charge of sword fighting instructor. Casey was practicing her initial moves which she learnt in last one week's training. She look at her teacher and he nodded in approval.

Landry, Danny, Aurora were with her. Sienna, Rosa and Elijah chose archery whereas Bryce and Jackie chose sparing. Training is pretty hard on everyone no matter what.

Sienna met Casey after training. They were covered in sweat. "Hey Casey, how's your training going?"

"Yeah, it's fun but so draining"

"I want to see Wayne's face when I tell him that they let me choose a weapon to fight". By now Sienna has mention this Wayne guy so many times. He is her lover.

"Why? He thought you'll use magic to fight?"

"No, he said I am too fragile for fighting at all"

"Well, you are amazing Sienna, trust me" Casey placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sienna smiled. Just then Rafael passed by them and Casey's eyes met his and they passed a smiled. "Ooo... I think I am missing something here. Tell me what's the scene?" Sienna inquired.

"What? What... there is no scene. He is the sword instructor"

"You can't fool me Casey" Sienna wrapped her shoulder from one side. "Why are you blushing?"

"It's... I am not blushing. It's just because of intense training. This heat and all. Besides my mother strictly warn me to stay away from nobels and never let them get into my skirts" Casey shrugged Sienna's hands away. "Now I don't know about you but I have to go bathing"

"You should use quarter's common bathing area. Why do you go to forest? What if someone sees you?" Sienna asked.

"Sienna I like it that way. It's my childhood habit" Casey left Sienna with others.

~

Casey was going to leave royal grounds when a horse came running towards her. Her heart sinked and eyes widened. She will die. But a man came running and held horse's reins and halted it's angry run. With that a female fell on the ground hard who, Casey realised, was sitting on the horseback.

Casey ran to pick her up. She saw the lady was overloaded with gold exhibiting her high status so she doesn't touch her. "My lady, are you alright?"

"Ah... I think... I think I've sprained my..." she looked at Casey and got lost in her. "Heart".

By the time she finished her sentence Casey was kneeling beside her, examining the wound. Casey frowned at her words. "Heart? There is no way one can sprain their heart, my lady" she laughed. "Although I think you broke you arm and it needs treatment soon. I am a healer..."

"Oh you are?" The lady smiled.

"Yes, but I am new and I have to take you to Edenbrook for treatment. I can't treat you here" Casey clarified.

"Back off, back off. Leave the princess alone" a royal guard came running.

Casey's eyes looked at the lady. _She is princess. Obviously all this gold can tell. Definitely she is the younger one. What was her name? Ah yes Kyra._

_~_

More and more use of magic in healing arts made vanirs overconfident and they thought traditional techniques are no longer required. So they dumped all the books, saving them digitally as their sciencfic equipments improved.

Living in backward area has one benefit. When the books were trashed outside the city outskirts, Casey was the one to took advantage of it before the trash was burned. There was hardly any people interested in reading.

She didn't know much about how to heal a fractured bone. Only things she has learnt so far are scanning, making a few important potions and healing small wounds.

She saw Princess's X-ray her bones of forearms were dislocated. There was no healer in sight. It was a day off and Princess seemed to expect treat from Casey soon. Casey decided to plastered the arm in traditional way. She was plastering it when Aurora, Princess's niece and the one who didn't passed smile to Casey on the first day, came running. She was on the shift that day.

When she looked at what Casey is doing she disagreed. "What the hell are you doing? Her arm is broken. There is a simple treatment for that"

Casey's heart started racing. _Have I done something terrible?_ Another senior healer on duty came who was on a lunch break. That healer stopped Aurora. He was old and definitely more experienced. He looked older than Princess Harper, who has all the higher authorities and powers of Edenbrook.

"Look Lord Banerji what she did. She gave wrong treatment to Princess Kyra" Aurora complaint.

Lord Naveen examined the X-ray reports and then the plaster. He nodded. "Healer-?"

"Valentine, my lord" Casey told him.

"Excellent choice, Healer Valentine". Casey looked up, her eyes sparkled. "You use whatever you had at the moment and gave her the first help. That's what is called First Aid. You treated her with whatever resources were available to you whether it's your knowledge or other devices. We need more spontaneous healers like you" He smiled.

Both Casey and Aurora were surprised. Both for their own reasons.

Then Naveen moved to ask younger Princess. "My Princess, we can heal your arm right now and with some potions you'll recover properly within few hours. Plaster is a part of traditional treatment and it will take days to recover"

"No, Lord Banerji, I am alright with this new thing. It's exciting and fun" Princess passed a smiled to Casey.

~

_It is so weird. Younger Princess is nothing like other nobels. She has nothing but praises for me. If I hadn't known better I might concluded she was flirting with me. She is so charming and bubbly._

Casey made her way to a waterfall which she found two days ago in the depth of forest. She always take bath in waterfall or river or sea. So she continues to do that even now that she lives in royal employee quarters.

She was bathing and singing like any other day when she heard shuffling sound from the bushes. She stopped and waited for the animal to come out. Instead, an arrow came cutting through air towards her. She thought it's her last day. It's second time in a row.

As she tried to dodge it, the arrow cut her shoulder deeply and she hissed. Soon a figure appeared from behind the bushes. It was Senior Healer, Ramsey.

She should run. There were so many reasons firstly she is naked, secondly, she is bathing in the open waterfall (not at all a noble thing). Then there was a fear of his reputation and status. He is her senior. And many other reasons. Yet she couldn't move. The pain was so piercing and intense.

As he made his way towards her hurriedly, she buckled up and kneeled. He recognized her with her bright hairs that he could recognize anywhere.

"What in the hell were you doing here, naked??" He asked.

She put all the effort to cover herself. The water stream was hitting her wound, she winced. He pulled her away from falling water. She was still clenching her wound and covering her parts at the same time.

"You have nothing I haven't seen before" He stated. He kneeled to examine her wound. She sank in water to cover herself.

She was afraid of him because her early encounters with him weren't very pleasant. He is her idol but you know what they say about meeting your heroes in real life.

He put his hand on her wound and murmured a spell, a light flashed between her shoulder and her palm and her pain died. She thought her wound has healed but Ethan leaned forward, put his lips on her shoulder and started sucking.

She was stunned but she know better to move away or shove him. He is her senior even if he is taking the advantage of her naked condition she has to find a way to get out of his grasp without ruining her career. She peered over her shoulder and saw her wound still there.

"M.. my Lord??"

"There was poison on the arrow I am just sucking it out before healing it" He said between sucking. "I thought there was a beautiful animal under water-" he realised what he said and quickly corrected himself. "-but obviously I was wrong"

Once satisfied with his work, he was about to heal the wound but stopped. "You are a healer, Lady Valentine. This is your assignment to figure out how to heal it"

He left her there.

~

_She looked like a beautiful demoness. Out of this world. So attractive yet dangerous._

He entered the bathroom to take shower. He couldn't take this new healer out of his head. He remembered the feeling of her skin as his hands touched her back, as his lips sucked her skin, as her natural scent hit his nose.

_I've touched the fire today. I've felt her on my mouth, I smell her scent everyday, I see her everyday. Can't get her out of my head. She remind me of my mom. She was the most beautiful woman for me. But she betrayed my father. This healer is so much like her. All women are same... she will also betray someone and she will also leave. I should stay away from her before she'll make me a poet of fire too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...❤  
> I'll try to keep my pace and keep on updating weekly .  
> You can comment and give kudos if you like where this is going..  
> Ethan, Rafael and Kyra are my favourite characters as love interests. So I am using them but my ultimate lover is only one so don't roast me if you expect anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

_A moaning sound was coming from behind the gardens. I want towards the sound not knowing exactly what kind of sound it is. I peeped from behind the tree and saw a man kissing neck of a woman. When the face of lady came in my view I recognized it as queen. My eyes widened with shock and I hide behind tree's trunk. My curiosity overtook me and I peeped again to see what they are doing. The man was sucking queen's lips._

_Little did I know that time they were making out. Yes, I have seen Queen with someone else but who will believe what a ten years old boy saw. The day I realized the queen was actually betraying the king, I understand that every beautiful face is the face of a betrayal._

~

Ethan was in his thoughts doing his daily sword exercising routine. He was shirtless. His left hand on his waist and right hand's moving sword repeatedly on his both sides. He is a versatile fighter. He can hangle almost every weapon now. It takes years of practice.

A giggle startled him from his thoughts. He immediately snapped to see the source of sound. There was his childhood friend standing there, Princess Harper.

"What are you laughing, Princess?" He asked resuming his exercises.

"I was thinking after so many years of practice you still don't trust your blade. What's all this exercise for?" Harper walked towards him and stood within the reach of his sword.

He stopped near her neck. "You might've gotten hurt?"

"No, it can't happen. Seems like I trust you more than you tryst yourself". She stepped closer and put her hands on his chest looking up at him with sparkles in her eyes. It's true that Princess never ever saw anyone like that. To everyone she is strong headed and determined woman with no emotionally weak side but it's only her childhood friend for whom she has saved this side.

Ethan didn't made any move. "We are not children anymore, Princess. You should think about that before coming closer to me". He stepped backward and went to place the sword in the rack.

"Oh come on, Ethan. Do you not remember the days you told Harper that you'll marry her one day?" Another voice interrupted them.

Ethan slipped into his shirt and saw Queen Emery was standing there. He bowed a little. "My Queen"

"No need for such formalities, child and you should call me mother. When did you start addressing me with titles" queen frowned.

"Mother, remember Father said Ethan should act more diplomatically and formally. He is working on that surely". Harper told her mother.

"It is responsiblity of every citizen to respect their queen and princess. And I am doing it from so long. Almost from the day I understand what's the right way to talk to royal family. And I am sorry, my queen but I really can't remember a single day I told Princess that I'll marry her. I don't even understand the concept of marriage and I don't believe in love. I believe in practicalities not in emotional things, just like Princess herself"

~

That day in sword fighting practice...

Lord Rafael held Casey's hand in right position. "So when you want to cut swing it with loose grip but when you want to fight and swords are clinging use your strength".

Casey felt the heat of his body against her back. Her cheeks blushed but she tried to focus on her sword.

Another match with Landry as a practice of new moves. With few moves that they've learnt, it is a test to see who uses moves wisely. Everyone applauded when Casey won.

Afterwards, Rafael noticed Casey's stiff movements of left arm. "My lady, are you alright?". That's the first time he spoke to Casey besides training.

She looked at him confused. He gestured to her arm. "Are you hurt? I've noticed you haven't moved your arm today"

"Oh yes, actually someone hit me with an arrow accidentally" 

"Better not be Lord Ramsey's because it has a special type of poison"

 _Did Lord Ramsey just left me to die?_ "What type of poison, my Lord?"

"A unique type but has he hit you?"

 _It's very long and embarrassing story to explain._ "No, nah. But I don't know how to heal it"

"Oh all the poison studies have a unique shelf in royal library. You might find something from there"

"I don't know where it is and I don't think I am allowed to go in there"

"Why not you are a royal employee now, and who can stop anyone from reading? If you want I could show you the library and other places which royal employees could use"

 _Is that a date?_ She has no experience in that arena so dhe didn't know. _He seems like a nice guy I don't think he'll do any harm to me._ "Yeah sure. I would love to see a library full of books"

~

After her shift and thankfully no interaction with Healer Ramsey, she met Rafael and they went to see Library.

Rafael greeted the librarian "Lady Phoebe, good evening"

"Good evening, Lord Rafael. It's good to see to here. Who's the sweet lady with you?" She asked.

"She is Lady Casey Valentine, Young healer" Casey gave her a nod. Rafael continued "She wants to study about poisons"

"Yeah, poisons are on your left 32J" she gave us the code after feeding it in computer.

I moved around in library like a crazy bull but a confused one. _There are no books._ "My lord, why can't I see books here"

Rafael gave her a look of disbelief like she's an alien. "There are digital books or you can say virtual 3D books in these tabs"

They picked up a tab from 32J shelf and Rafael taught her how to use it the entire evening until it's dark outside.

Rafael offered her to walk her to her quarters. When they reached at the steps she paused to thank him. "Thankyou so much, Lord Aveiro. I loved the Library"

"Pleasure is all mine, my lady" He held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Good night, my lady"

A tickle ran in her arm. "Yes, Good night, my lord". She bowed. Wheb she walked inside he left.

~

One spell, another spell, another, another....

She spent entire night using spells to heal her wound or ease her pain. When the Dawn hit the sky she decided to find help as she spend entire night in great pain. The pain was so unbearable and all the nerves around the wound were paling blue. She made her way the Chambers of Lord Ramsey.

When he opened the door his face was showing concern and worryand confusion. He ask immediately "what happened? what are you doing here?"

She was panting and her face was pale with pain. She said "I think I am going to die. I just can't handle this pain anymore I tried everything on my wound it's not working. It's even more painful now. Do something please, do something. I am dying". With that she fell.

He picked her up inside and laid her on the couch. He examined her wound, thick blue veins showing Beneath her skin. With magic, he examined the damage. He tried to wake her up.

~

She winced as she gain consciousness she felt herself in someone's arm. Her shoulder had a cloth, damp with medicine, her dress opened from back and pulled away from shoulder. There was light pain which means wound is still there. She looked up to she the face of Healer Ramsey. She felt so uncomfortable in his arms yet his cologne lulls her mind and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was busy with my artwork couldn't be able to update... this chapter is 'to be continued' one...  
> I think I am taking a pause because open heart is coming back and I like to write in winters... so may be I'll update slowly with long pauses. . Sorry about that..  
> Thankyou so much for reading this you all...


	4. Chapter 4

Casey woke up slipping out of Ethan's arms. He opened his eyes startled to see what's this sudden movement on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and saw Casey tying her gown's laces from back but failing miserably.

When reached out to help her she jerked away. "Don't you dare touch me. You've already crossed your line. Stay away now"

Ethan's frustration got him. "Firstly, you cast countless wrong spells on your wound then you came running to me for help then you fell unconscious and when I've somehow relieved your pain to stop your moans, you are blaming me that I've crossed the line?"

"Firstly, you shot me with an arrow then you didn't heal me properly so I tried to heal it myself and failed. I came to you but you did what. Why was I in your bed? With your arms around me? With my gown open?"

"I opened hour gown to put ointment then you were shivering so I gave you privilege to sleep under my furs and on my bed. You were still cold so I have to join you. It's nothing but healing that I did"

"Why is there no fire in your room?"

"I- I don't use fire"

"Oh" she didn't speak anything more than that. She just left his room. He was shocked that she didn't ask for me explanation at all.

~

The entire castle is buzzing with gossips of a mysterious woman on Healer Ramsey's bed seen by a maiden that morning.

Ethan tried to avoid Casey at all costs. But it's not like his senses uncontrollably not noticed her new beautiful clothes and overheard her telling Healer Trinh that clothes were on the door of her room that morning and it's an anonymous gift. Ethan rolled his eyes. _She already has admirers._

He avoided her at all costs. No advice, no lesson and no interaction at all. Until...

"Pregnant 26 weeks. So Dolores tell me how are you feeling today?" Casey asked.

Ethan was taking rounds and passed beside Dolores's bed when she called him. "Ethan?!?!!"

Ethan turned to see a friendly face. He knew Dolores is pregnant but meeting her in hospital was a surprise. "Dolores are you alright? What brings you here?"

"I am experiencing shortness of breaths and severe headaches. I am also loosing my vision I think. So I decided to show up" she cleared.

"Hmm... Lady Valentine what do you suggest?" For the first time Ethan noticed Casey's eyes colour is similar to her hairs. What she said was totally unheard by him and he kind of drowned in those eyes. The night had changed him.

Last night, being so close to Casey, Ethan, as an observer he is, saw all her features. Her brown burning hairs, her fuller lips, her not so pointy nose, her soft cheeks. He trailed his thumb across her features as he studied her. But only now he can see her eyes too.

"I suggest you check her B.P., oxygen levels and blood and urine test" He just muttered and escaped her eyes and left immediately.

"Haven't you said the exact same things?" Casey's was chewing her lips thoughtfully as Dolores asked her. Casey gave her a nod with smile and started checking her.

~

Casey has lost tracks of time as she sat in common area for healers, studying for a case. There was no one in the room and suddenly she heard shuffling and running sounds from outside the room. She decided to look out but was met with big flames of fire spreading across the floor. She panicked, her eyes moist as fire reflects in her eyes. Her breathing was abnormal. She tried to calm herself but as the fire ragged more it scare her more.

She screamed a little because soon fire was spreading inside of room too. Her mind was so confused and dizzy that she couldn't make a discussion fast. She sat on the floor with legs folded near her chest and involuntarily tears spilt from her eyes.

She was cried out for help when a figure came in room. He picked her up but in her tears she couldn't be able to see his face. He carefully took her out of the hospital. When some healer grabbed her and treated her to calm her panic only then she saw fire engulfing entire building. Her mind felt dizzy again and she tried to walk away from the sight of fire. She ran towards forests. Someone followed her closely and comfort her. Then she saw that it's Lord Rafael only who is her survivor.

~

Fire extinguishers arrived and was controlling fire with magic. Healer Ramsey was looking out for patients. Just then he remembered Lady Hudson was admitted in the hospital. He quickly asked other healers to find a pregnant lady with brown hairs named Dolores Hudson.

When he reached to see Dolores, she was dead. She couldn't make it on time because she was pregnant and caught in fire. When healers were helping her out she had preeclampsic attack and emergency surgery was done. She died and her son is almost too weak to live but is in incubation.

His eyes ragged with anger, he asked "where is Healer Valentine? I believe she was on her case"

~

He found her in forest in Lord Rafael's arms. His blood boiled more.

He loudly started without any warning "what do you think is a healer's responsibility, lady Valentine?"

She jerked at sudden sound. Rafael tried to stop Ethan but he spoke again. "Where the hell were you when everyone was saving the patients?"

"Healer Ramsey, she is in shock. She was trapped in fire. I've saved her" Rafael cleared.

"Just one case was givrn to you today and you couldn't even save her life. You should have discussed her condition with me if you were so clueless to her preeclampsia condition"

He stepped forward and shook her holding her shoulders. "You killed a patient today, Valentine. If you don't know how to heal, you should leave Edenbrook today". She started crying even more, still in shock.

~

Ethan made his way to examination department and asked for tests given by new healers on the basis of which they were selected.

The worker refused to show him test as not to question Senior Healer Banerji's markings. But Ethan almost threatened her and took out tests.

He found Casey's test on a technical device and read it. He decided to visit Lord Naveen.

Ethan always respected every decision his mentor has ever taken but this time, it seems like a fatal mistake on Naveen's part to select Casey to learn and work in Edenbrook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...  
> Love you all... 💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all thanks for reading...❤  
> Sorry for mistakes English is not my native language...
> 
> Iam a fan of magical fics and Loki so I tried to bring that element with Ethan... hope you all like the idea...
> 
> Your feedback will help me write more... please tell me how do you like it...


End file.
